My Cake
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Kenangan Light 13 tahun yang lalu terungkap karena cake.  Siapa yang memberi Light kenangan yang tak terlupakan?  Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day aq nls fic nie.

Met baca..^^

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: My Cake

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Shounen-ai inside

* * *

**My Cake**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah hotel yang dirangkap menjadi markas besar penyelidikan, terlihat sosok dua orang pemuda yang sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing. Satu pemuda dengan rambut coklat madunya dan warna mata yang senada sedang sibuk memeriksa file di laptopnya dan satu pemuda lagi berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang senada juga dan berkulit putih pucat.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sibuk melhat file-file berbagai kasus di layar monitor miliknya sambil memakan sepotong cake strawberi dengan nikmatnya. Satu persatu cake itu dimakan hingga sudah habis tak tersisa. Si pemuda berambut coklat madu itu melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut hitam.

"Dari tadi kamu hanya makan aja, Ryuuzaki." ujar pemuda berambut coklat yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aku butuh makanan manis agar bisa berpikir, Light-kun." ujar Ryuuzaki atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai L, detektif nomor satu di dunia.

"Tapi bisa kan kamu makan yang lain selain makanan manis."

Ryuuzaki menyelipkan ibu jari kanannya di dalam mulutnya dan memandang Light tajam, seolah-olah pandangan matanya itu tidak setuju akan ucapan Light. Light yang tahu bahwa Ryuuzaki cukup keras kepala hanya mendengus kesal saja.

"Kau tahu Ryuuzaki, kau mirip dengan anak yang dulu kutemui." ujar Light tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ryuuzaki dengan nada datar.

"Iya..." Light pun kembali mengingat memorinya tentang anak itu.

* * *

**Flashback On, 13 years ago**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang bersalju pada bulan Februari tampak sosok anak kecil berambut coklat madu yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, dia Yagami Light. Anak yang dibilang sempurna karena dia pintar dalam pelajaran dan juga bersosialisai, tampan dan jalan pikirannya lebih dewasa. Tapi dilihat dari manapun anak itu tetaplah anak kecil berusia 7 tahun.

"Aku harus cepat pergi ke sekolah, sudah mulai dingin." gumam Light kecil yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah. Tapi pandangan matanya tertuju pada taman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini terlihat sosok anak kecil berambut hitam, memakai baju putih dan jeans. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memakai mantel, itulah yang menyita perhatian Light.

'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?' batin Light. Dia ingin menuju ke arah anak itu, tapi dilihatnya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50. 'Maaf ya?' batin Light yang segera meninggalkan anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bulan Februari salju tetap saja turun, meski sudah siang. Light yang sudah pulang sekolah langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, tapi lagi-lagi perhatiannya tersita dengan seseorang yang ada di taman. Ya, anak berambut hitam itu. Anak itu sedang diam saja sambil sesekali mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat langit yang masih menurunkan salju.

'Dia masih disana?' batin Light heran. Light kecil akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman itu, mendekati anak laki-laki itu perlahan. "Hai.." sapa Light begitu berada di hadapan anak itu. Anak itu yang kebetulan telah selesai melihat salju di langit menatap wajah Light. Mata hitam anak itu bertemu dengan mata coklat Light. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, hingga Light yang kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Light polos.

"Tidak baik bicara dengan orang asing lho.." ujar anak itu dengan nada datar.

Light yang merasa ucapan anak itu ada benarnya hanya kembali terdiam, tapi terbesit rasa curiga dan kekahawatiran di pikirannya.

"Aku tahu bicara dengan orang asing itu bahaya," ujar Light dengan nada angkuhnya. "Tapi kalau orang asing sepertimu semua orang juga akan khawatir. Maksudku, di hari bersalju begini kamu tidak pake mantel? Apa tidak dingin?"

Anak berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Light, dia malah menyelipkan ibu jari kanannya dan memandang Light datar.

"Apakah saya seperti orang yang patut dikasihani?" tanya anak itu.

"Iya," jawab Light jujur. "Kalau kamu sakit orangtuamu juga repot kan?"

Anak itu kembali terdiam, dia bergantian menatap salju dengan wajah Light. Berulang kali seperti itu. Light yang dari tadi merasa diperhatikan oleh anak itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kamu mau ke rumahku tidak?" tanya Light lagi.

"Kenapa saya harus ke rumahmu?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku tidak tega membiarkan kamu disini sendiri," jawab Light dengan nada cemas. "Ayo. Kaa-san membuat masakan enak, apalagi sekarang aku ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahun?"

"Iya," wajah Light kecil tampak senang saat membicarakan dirinya yang berulang tahun. Anak berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ayo." Light mengulurkan tangan kecilnya pada anak itu dan diterima uluran tangannya, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama.

**-x-**

"Kaa-san aku pulang." ujar Light.

"Selamat datang Light," ujar Sachiko lembut. "Ayo kamu makan. Kaa-san siapin makanan dan kue untukmu."

"Baiklah." Light segera menuju ruang makan diikuti anak itu. Tampak sosok Sayu yang masih kecil menunggu Light di meja makan.

"Onii-san. Aku tunggu dari tadi." ujar Sayu semangat.

"Maaf kalau Onii-san lama Sayu." ujar Light.

"Tidak apa," Sayu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Light. "Lho? Siapa yang di belakang Onii-san? Teman?"

"Iya," ujar Light. "Tidak apa-apa kan aku membawanya kemari?"

"Entah. Sudah tanya Kaa-san?"

"Belum. Nanti Onii-san kasih tahu Kaa-san."

"Baiklah."

Setelah selesai pembicaraan mereka datanglah Sachiko yang membawa dua piring nasi kare. Sachiko melihat kedua anaknya dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Light." ujar Sachiko lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahu, Onii-san." tambah Sayu.

Light hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan selamat dari ibu dan adiknya. Sachiko yang baru menyadari kehadiran anak berambut hitam di belakang Light tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Siapa dia Light? Temanmu?" tanya Sachiko.

"Iya, Kaa-san." jawab Light.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san bawakan nasi kare juga kue untuknya." Sachiku kembali ke dapur dan membawa sepiring nasi kare juga tiga cake untuk Light, Sayu dan anak itu. Setelah selesai, ketiga anak itu makan bersama.

Saat mereka mau makan anak itu duduk dengan posisi yang unik, dia jongkok di kursi. Light dan Sayu sempat bingung melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk seperti itu?" tanya Sayu heran.

"Saya biasa duduk seperti ini." jawab anak itu.

" Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita makan." ujar Light yang langsung makan, diikuti Sayu dan anak itu.

**-x-**

Sayu yang pertama kali selesai makan langsung menuju dapur dan bertemu Sachiko di dapur. Tinggal Light dan anak itu saja di ruang makan. Tampak Light sama sekali tidak menyentuh cake buatan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan kue?" tanya anak itu pada Light.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." jawab Light.

"Bukannya kebanyakan anak seumurmu suka kue?"

"Tapi tidak harus aku juga suka kue kan?"

Anak berambut hitam itu memakan kuenya yang tersisa dalam satu suapan. Dijilatnya jari-jarinya yang terdapat remah-remah kue dengan santainya. Light yang melihat anak itu hanya diam saja.

'Memang begitu enak kue itu? Sampai dia seperti itu?' batin Light heran.

"Kamu kenapa memandang saya begitu?" tanya anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Light. "Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau makan kue seperti itu? Apa enak?"

"Tentu." jawab anak itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Light.

Anak berambut hitam itu melirik ke arah kue Light yang masih utuh, diambilnya kue itu dan dibelah jadi dua. Kemudian anak berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Light, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Light.

Light yang merasa heran akan tingkah anak itu hanya diam saja. Anak itu memasukkan kue yang diambilnya dalam mulutnya dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Light. Anak itu mengincar mulut Light yang terbuka karena heran dengan tingkahnya. Light yang tidak tahu dan tidak sigap menghadapi situasi itu berhasil dikuasai anak itu. Anak itu memasukkan kue ke dalam mulut Light perlahan, hingga kue itu habis dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Anak itu menyapu sisa remah-remah kue yang ada di bibir Light, sedangkan Light sedikit merasa takut. Tapi Light tidak bisa memberontak karena anak itu mengunci tangannya, yang bisa Light lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya dan berharap anak itu akan melepasnya.

Tidak lama akhirnya anak itu melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Light yang sudah sangat merah. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah layaknya orang yang habis berlari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Light yang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Entah karena takut atau apa, tapi ada sisi lain dari Light yang penasaran akan hal itu.

"Begitulah cara agar kamu mau suka dengan cake." ujar anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi anak berambut hitam itu kembali mencium Light, tentu dengan kue sebagai perantara ciuman mereka. Dan untuk kali ini entah kenapa Light sama sekali tidak melawan, dia menerima apa yang anak itu lakukan padanya.

Setelah kue dalam mulut mereka habis, anak itu melepas ciumannya dengan Light dan menatap wajah Light yang kembali memerah.

"Sudah ya. Saya rasa urusan saya sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk kuenya." anak itu langsung meninggalkan Light dengan kondisi Light yang kebingungan. Wajahnya yang masih memerah dan jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

Light menyentuh sedikit bibirnya yang telah dicium oleh anak itu. Entah kenapa Light merasa sangat terkejut tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu. Seolah-olah mulai merasakan sedikit nikmat dari ciumannya itu.

* * *

**Flashback Off**

**

* * *

**

"Begitulah Ryuuzaki. Kau sangat mirip dengan anak itu," ujar Light setelah menceritakan memori 13 tahun yang lalu yang tidak dia lupakan hingga sekarang. Light memandang wajah Ryuuzaki yang entah kenapa mulai sedikit memerah. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Ryuuzaki sambil membuang muka dari Light.

Light yang melihat tingkah Ryuuzaki hanya tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari kursinya. Merasa Light akan meninggalkannya sendiri Ryuuzaki merasa tenang, tapi dugaannya salah. Light ternyata berada di belakangnya, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Ryuuzaki dengan lembut.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Light dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Be...benar Light-kun..." ujar Ryuuzaki mulai terbata-bata.

Light tidak memperdulikan Ryuuzaki yang mulai sedikit ketakutan, Light langsung memutar kursi yang diduduki Ryuuzaki dan menciumnya. Mata Ryuuzaki terbelalak karena kaget akan tindakan Light yang menciumnya tiba-tiba, tapi Ryuuzaki tidak menolak ciuman itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Light.

Sensasi ciuman dari Ryuuzaki sama seperti yang Light rasakan 13 tahun yang lalu, dan Light tahu bahwa anak berambut hitam 13 tahun yang lalu adalah Ryuuzaki. Light makin senang dan terus mencium Ryuuzaki dengan lembut dan penuh gairah. Lidah Light mengajak lidah Ryuuzaki untuk bermain di rongga mulut Ryuuzaki yang berhasil dimasuki lidah Light, saling menyerang satu sama lain. Light terus mencium Ryuuzaki seolah waktu tidak akan berhenti, tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling melepaskan ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Li...Light-kun..." ujar Ryuuzaki dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"I love you since that day." bisik Light di telinga Ryuuzaki. Deru nafas Light membuat Ryuuzaki geli tapi dia menyukainya.

"Me... too..." bisik Ryuuzaki juga dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali meneruskan ciuman mereka yang terhenti dan merasakan nikmat cake yang tidak bisa dirasakan Light.

'Aku sudah memiliki cake-ku sendiri, yaitu dirinya.' batin Light yang kembali memberi ciuman untuk Ryuuzaki.


End file.
